Jam
Jam & Jerusalem is a British sitcom that aired on BBC One from 2006 to 2009. Written by Jennifer Saunders and Abigail Wilson, it starred Sue Johnston, Jennifer Saunders, Pauline McLynn, Dawn French, Maggie Steed, David Mitchell, and Sally Phillips. Earlier episodes also starred Joanna Lumley and Doreen Mantle. On BBC America the first series was aired as Clatterford. The show centres on a Women's Guild in a small, fictional, West Country town called Clatterford St. Mary. It first aired on 24 November 2006. The second series began airing on 1 January 2008 with a 40-minute special and finished on 1 February 2008. The third series was filmed from April 2009. It consists of three one-hour specials, and began its broadcast on BBC One on 9 August 2009. In November 2009, on her blog, Pauline McLynn announced that Jam & Jerusalem would not be returning for a fourth series. She later stated that it was the decision of the BBC and not Jennifer Saunders.AW NO! blog at PaulineMcLynn.com Production The first episode of Jam & Jerusalem was shot in Autumn 2005 as a pilot (not broadcast at the time) and led to the BBC commissioning of the rest of the six-part series and a Christmas special which were filmed in Autumn 2006. The second series was filmed in Autumn 2007. Both series were filmed in North Tawton, Devon, on nearby Dartmoor, and in Staines. The programme is one of a group of shows being recorded in High-Definition for a trial run in November on the BBC. The theme tune is a version of The Kinks' "The Village Green Preservation Society" sung by Kate Rusby, whose songs are also used as incidental music. Jam & Jerusalem has no laugh track and is not recorded before a studio audience. The title phrase has traditionally been associated with the Women's Institute in England and Wales, which is popularly supposed to devote much time to the making of jam, and for which the hymn "Jerusalem" is an unofficial anthem. Jennifer Saunders' real life daughters, Ella, Beattie Edmondson and Freya Edmondson, all appear in the show. Beattie and Freya as the daughters of Saunders' character, Caroline, also named Beattie and Freya respectively. Cast ;Regular characters ;Occasional characters Plot Jam & Jerusalem is set in the small West Country town of Clatterford St. Mary and is based around Sal, a local practice nurse. The surgery's indiscreet receptionist, Tip, is also her best friend, and both are at the centre of community life. Despite this, Sal is not a member of her local Women's Guild, but after the death of her husband, the local GP, and the loss of her job, she soon joins. Tip is married to a farmer, Colin. The chairwoman of the Women's Guild is Eileen Pike, who always wears her chains of office. Other members include lollipop lady Queenie, elderly church organist Delilah Stagg and Rosie, a cleaner who has an angry and rude alter ego called Margaret. Delilah is absent from the second series except a brief appearance in the first episode. Wealthy Caroline and Susie are slightly separate from the rest of the Guild. Sal's family consists of James, her son, and his wife Yasmeen. Sal's daughter, Tash, has a son of her own, Raph, and she has a boyfriend Marcus until the end of the second series. Tash's friend Samuel "Spike" Pike, a postman, is a fellow hippie who becomes her husband in the final episode of Series Two. Characters Sal Vine (Sue Johnston) is practice nurse at the Clatterford Health Centre. She is mother to James and Tash, and widow of Mike. After the death of her husband, James takes over the surgery and replaces Sal with his wife, Yasmeen. Sal subsequently joins the Women's Guild to give herself something to do. Her best friend Tip helps her get her old job back by bringing in James' old headmistress Joyce Midge for a smear test. Overwhelmed with embarrassment, James accepts Sal back part-time on her old wage. Being the practise nurse, Sal is responsible for Rosie's well being, and is sympathetic towards her condition. She reprimanded the Vicar when his rudeness almost resulted in "Margaret" taking over permanently. She usually steps to defuse the situations caused by Rosie and Margaret's antics; in one episode in the second series she insists that Rosie should not be on stronger medication after a particularly bad incident, maintaining that she is no danger to anyone. In the Christmas Special, it is revealed that Sal had still not scattered Mike's ashes and she asks Spike to send them up over the town in a firework. This was not quite done to plan, as the firework was used to end the pantomime that Sal helped produce, cast and choreograph, and the ashes ended up scattered over the audience and the cast. In the second series, Sal is still involved in the Guild, volunteering to organise the ramble, during which, she felt, the time should be spent talking and bonding. In the third series, Sal was dismayed to find that her privacy was being invaded by builders and bulldozers as a residence for esteemed actor Charles Dance (ostensibly) was to be built behind her house. In addition, she begins seeing older patients at her house, which leads to accusations of her being a prostitute. Sal's attitude to the builder (Jock, played by Clive Russell) subsequently thaws, and in the last episode they are seen to share a kiss. Tip Haddem (Pauline McLynn) An Irish woman, who worked as the receptionist at the health centre for the first two series and switches to bartending in the third series. She is married to Colin, who owns a farm. She is best friends with Sal, and helps her in many situations, such as getting James to give her her job back. Despite this, she is very indiscreet, and often reveals people's personal medical information gleaned from patient files. She was apparently brought up in a convent in Ireland, and loved it, saying she wouldn't hear a word said against the nuns there. In the Christmas special, Tip was cast as the Wicked Stepmother, but spent most of the play with Colin at the pub, arriving drunk for the finale. In the second series, her marriage to Colin is deteriorating, and in the last episode, he was sleeping in a caravan outside the house, and they were communicating by writing to each other on the back of an envelope. But by the end of the episode their marriage seemed to be back on track. In the third series, Tip was working behind the bar of the Fountain pub, and a supporter of Sal's protest against the building behind her house. She was also revealed to be sympathetic towards Rosie's condition. Rosie Bales (Dawn French) is a sweet, if naive, little woman with an alter ego called Margaret, who is angry, rude and hateful towards anyone and everyone. Rosie has at least two sons, apparently, and an unseen husband called Ricky. Rosie works at the local cheese factory, and often presents cheese as presents for things such as luck, remembrance and welcoming. She has numerous adventures and incidents during the series, such as forgetting to order pasties for a picnic, finding a potato with Jesus' face on it, going on a celebrity diet (and subsequently swallowing a marigold glove because she couldn't find a balloon), stealing from the Spar and getting the Guild bowls team disqualified for indecent exposure. Rosie also had a bad experience (it is not confirmed what) as a child with a man called Peter. In the Christmas special, Rosie borrowed loads of town decorations to make her costume for the pantomime, in which she played the Fairy Godmother. After winning her audition (seemingly by default) she helped Eileen, Queenie and Sal with auditions. Delilah Stagg (Joanna Lumley) was the elderly church organist, and was often getting herself into problematic situations. These included getting jammed in her car, taking a day to put her donkey called Hetty on a lead, nearly choking on her false teeth and trying to buy a tomato, during which the shopkeeper gave her 10p to go away. At the subsequent bring-and-buy, she was influenced by the shopkeeper's actions and ended up giving away all of the profits. Delilah once revealed that her family were Nazis, which had been referenced in the first series when she was seen in a photograph shaking hands with Hitler, who she said had more charisma than anyone she had ever met, apart from Lester Pigott. In the Christmas Special, Delilah came to audition early, before anyone else had arrived. As soon as Eileen, Queenie and Pauline arrived, she left. She was known to say a simple sharp "Goodbye" when leaving anywhere. In the pub she offers youths drinks before leaving them to pay the tab. Delilah has a bad cycling accident in the first episode of the second series and has not appeared since. Eileen Pike (née Brewer) (Maggie Steed) is self-proclaimed chairwoman of the Women's Guild, and proudly marks her position with some handmade "regalia", which Rosie insists are medals or armour of some sort. Eileen has quite a haughty personality and a superiority complex. She was revealed to be adopted in the first series when she took her adoptive father to a hospice. Sal and Tip used Genes Reunited to find that she had a brother, in whom, at first, she had no interest, but after consideration contacted, finding she also had nieces and nephews. Eileen is very sympathetic towards Rosie's condition, and assists Sal in reprimanding the Vicar after he is less than sensitive towards Rosie. However, she is not as adept at dealing with it as Sal, owing to her being frightened by Margaret. Eileen helps cast, produce and choreograph the pantomime in the Christmas special with Sal. In the third series, Eileen agrees to help with Sal's protest against the development behind Sal's house until she finds out that the person moving into the development is apparently Charles Dance. She regularly suffers from hot flushes, and always orders a Bénédictine at the pub. Caroline Martin (Jennifer Saunders) is a wealthy mother of four – Mikey, who is in a rock band, Christopher, who is in the army, and two daughters, Beattie and Freya. She is married to a man called John. She enjoys horseriding, and does not understand why Freya does not show the same enthusiasm. Caroline also often goes away for weekends spending time with the various celebrities that her son Mikey knows. While a prominent member of the Guild, she and Suzie seem separate from it, keeping their own company. Caroline often mistakes words such as dogging and rimming to mean something completely different from what they actually mean, like taking dogs to the river to swim and wetting the rim of a glass and making a tune (respectively). It is Suzie who divulges their true meanings, to which Caroline expresses deep shock. In the Christmas Special, Caroline helped backstage with make-up and general organisation. In the third series, she first supported Sal in her protest, but changed her mind after she learnt it would bring Charles Dance to Clatterford. Saunders deliberately chose to play a character with little screen time in Jam & Jerusalem, stating she preferred to write, sit back and watch, however the second episode of the third season is one centred around Caroline. Dr. James Vine (David Mitchell) is Sal's eldest child, who inherits the practice after the death of his father, Mike. He is married to Yasmeen, who takes Sal's job as practice nurse, despite Yasmeen being horrifically squeamish. James is uptight and often has difficulty connecting with patients. He dislikes his mother's interference in his work, and often harshly reminds her she is no longer employed at the practise. After Sal helps James deal with an embarrassing smear test of his old headmistress, he brings her back part-time. In the Christmas special, he takes his deceased father's place in the Clatterford Christmas Panto and plays an Ugly Sister in Cinderella. His relationship with his sister Tash is very negative, yet he expresses his love for her wedding, at which he speaks on behalf of their deceased father. In the third series, he believes a rumour that his mother was a prostitute, and also expressed interest in becoming Clatterford's local MP. He shows that he has emotionally matured when he approves of the relationship between his mother and Jock. Natasha "Tash" Vine (Sally Phillips) (born 1971) is Sal's younger child, who is a hippy. She has a son from an unknown relationship, called Raph. Her selfish and irresponsible behaviour causes frequent disputes between her and her mother, and extremely barbed exchanges with her brother. In the first series, she is in a relationship with a man called Rufus, who then leaves her. A recurring theme throughout this series is Sal's frustration with her inability and refusal to settle down and care for Raph; Mike had kicked her out of the house in the hope the reality of life would shock her into action, but she carried on as before. She plays the lead role in the Christmas pantomime (for the 21st time running, despite being 36 at the time), and subsequently starts a relationship with an old school friend called Marcus. She eventually left him in the second series, and married the rival for her affections, fellow hippy Spike. In the third series, she, Spike and Raph are all living in the old portable library outside Sal's house, which is then removed by builders with force, partly because they refused to move it themselves, but mostly because the battery in the engine was dead. When they finally repair and move the van, Sal is concerned she will not take her responsibilities as Raph's mother seriously, but her first decision is to arrange a van-warming party for him, in the hope he will feel at home. Queenie (Doreen Mantle) was verger at the church and local lollipop lady, despite there being hardly any traffic in Clatterford. She is somewhat a second-in-command to Eileen in the Guild. In the first series, it is mentioned that she had a daughter called Gaye, who coincidentally is a lesbian. In the second series, she had her arm in a sling, changing arms sometimes. In the Christmas special, she was director of the pantomime, yet often fell asleep during rehearsals, and stuffed her face full of biscuits. Queenie is absent from the third series. Yasmeen Vine (Salima Saxton) is wife to James, and becomes practice nurse after he inherits the practice, putting Sal, her mother-in-law, out of a job. She is terrible at her job being extremely squeamish, unable to even say "smear". She is also accomplished in netball and tries to teach the Guild how to play, despite coming to blows with Suzie over who is the best. Owing to their infrequent visits to Sal's home, the family often assumes that Yasmeen is pregnant whenever she turns up. Yasmeen is Muslim. The Vicar (aka Hillary) (Patrick Barlow) is the fussy, old-fashioned and grumpy vicar at the local church. He has difficulty suffering the eccentric townsfolk of Clatterford, saying that "being vicar around here is like ploughing bloody concrete". He is shown to have a girlfriend in the second series, called Veronica, who reveals his first name to be Hillary, to which the Guild all respond with laughter. His attempts to make himself look dignified in front of his parish almost invariably end badly. The Vicar was opposed plans that would damage the community, such as the cancellation of the re-enactment of the Clatterford Skirmish, and the building of Charles Dance's residence behind Sal's house. Kate Bales (Rosie Cavaliero) is a self-pitying, lonely and irritating young widow who is at first disliked by the majority of Clatterford, described as having "the charisma of a flip-flop". Her husband died shortly after they got married, and she is still wallowing in grief after five years. She became a bereavement counsellor but often ends up being counselled by those she is trying to help. She joined the Guild to try and come out of her mourning. In the Christmas special, she was forced into auditioning and almost inaudibly sang "Nine Million Bicycles in Beijing", subsequently revealing that she didn't actually want to be in the pantomime and so was enlisted to be a ticket saleswoman. Kate is also the guild's computer wizard, despite knowing little about computers actually work. She does however claim to be the one member who is "oy vey" with computers. She ran a school for people who wanted to learn to use a computer, such as Mrs Ottery, Queenie and Rosie, which was called the "Silver Surfers". In season 3 Kate and the Vicar have a whirlwind romance as a result of the support Kate offered him during his emotional crisis over the safety of Caroline's soldier son. Suzie (Suzie Aitchison) is a wealthy friend of Caroline's and a guild member, and is married to a man called Charles. She often mistakes Caroline's son Mikey for being in a pop band rather than a rock band. She is very competitive, especially about playing centre in netball. She wanted play Prince Charming in the Christmas Panto, yet a casting change meant she had to be Dandini instead, much to her dismay. She went to Sal for advice when she had a pregnancy scare in the second series. She acts as something of a dogsbody to Caroline on many occasions, and often has to inform her of the real meaning of slang terms. Jock (Clive Russell) is a builder who was renovating the barn behind Sal's house in the third series. Sal had been ignorant of the planning application (Tash had seen it but ignored it), and took her ire out on Jock. Jock, having an abrasive, no-nonsense personality, ignored all protests. Rosie, on speaking to Jock, got the mistaken idea that the house was being built as a hideaway residence for Charles Dance. The thought of a celebrity in the village removes local opposition to the build, leaving Sal without support. Jock, over time, becomes friendly with Sal, eventually becoming her love interest. When it dawns on Sal and Tip that Charles Dance will not be appearing at the local Ladies meeting, it's Jock who saves the day. Episodes Series One (2006) Christmas Special (2006) Series Two (2008) Series Three (2009) Like previous series, Series Three was made in six parts, however was broadcast as three one hour specials with two parts per episode. In syndication, on Drama channel in the UK, Series Three is screened as six episodes. Other countries The first series of Jam & Jerusalem was broadcast on BBC America in the United States. The first series was screened in Australia, starting in December 2007 on the ABC. In late 2007, the show began to air in Canada on BBC Canada, and in India on BBC Entertainment. DVD releases The first series and 2006 Christmas Special of Jam & Jerusalem were released in the United States (Region 1) as Clatterford: Season 1, on 8 May 2007. The first series was released in the United Kingdom (Region 2) on 21 January 2008 and in Australia (Region 4), on 3 January 2008. The Complete Second Series of Jam & Jerusalem was released on DVD in the UK on 3 August 2009, and 1 September 2009 in the US. The Complete Third Series of Jam & Jerusalem, as well as The Complete Series 1–3 was released on DVD in the UK on 2 August 2010. References External links * *[http://www.phill.co.uk/comedy/jam/index.html Jam & Jerusalem] at British TV Comedy * * * Category:2006 British television programme debuts Category:2009 British television programme endings Category:2006 television programme debuts Category:2009 television programme endings Category:2000s British comedy television series Category:BBC high definition programmes Category:BBC television sitcoms Category:Television shows set in Devon Category:English-language television programming